Horcruxes
by Metal K
Summary: Harry goes to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding and uncovers a dastardly plot to win the war for Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (Except three posters, one DVD and a game).

The Weasleys and the Griffiths. 

Harry Potter woke in a cold sweat in his bed. He had just relived the death of Albus Dumbledore for about the fifth time that week. Remembering where he was, Harry sunk back into his pillow. This summer was the worst he had endured so far. The Dursleys were treating him worse than usual (probably making the most of their last weeks with him) and he was becoming impatient for Ron's owl, Pidwigeon, to arrive with a letter inviting him to stay at The Burrow for Ron's brother Bill's wedding.

That was another reason for Harry's agitation; returning to The Burrow meat that he would see Ginny again, Ron's younger sister. He was thinking about her more and more each day, though they had broken up at the end of last year. If Voldemort ever found out that they were closer than friends he would use her to get to him. But being with her for four weeks would prove to be challenging at the least.

Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It read 1:49 am. Harry had had enough experience of trying to get back to sleep after awaking from a nightmare to know it was useless, so he got up and reached for his glasses.

As he pulled on a pair of socks, he noticed a dark shape outlined at his window. Harry reached for his wand instinctively, and inched towards the window. He reached for the catch, and flung it open, suddenly.

A magnificent tawny owl swooped in, dropped an envelope on Harry's bed, and swooped out again. Harry relaxed, and picked up the envelope. Unfamiliar, neat writing had written his address in bright purple ink on the front. When he opened it, a small piece of parchment fell out, with the same unfamiliar handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have been informed about your plans for searching for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's last Horcrux after the summer. I strongly advise against this. You should return to Hogwarts (Yes, it is remaining open) to complete your NEWT levels. Then, you could apply at the Ministry to become an Auror, and then you could begin fighting Him. Seventeen is too young an age to lose your life to the Dark Lord, not when you have so much potential for fighting Him as an adult._

_I hope you will consider my words, and not make any rash decisions._

_Yours,_

_Prof. H Slughorn,_

_Hogwarts._

Harry the letter aside, irritably. His owl, Hedwig, ruffled her feathers and cooed softly.

"It's not as if I don't have any chance of success." Harry replied, indignantly. "I have thought it through. It's what Dumbledore would have wanted me to do." And with that, Harry flopped back down onto his bed. He had faced Voldemort five times and come out alive, with Voldemort worse off than before. Could he, Harry, not be capable of finding a simple object and then destroying it?

A loud crack came from the window suddenly. Harry heard his uncle Vernon give a particularly loud snore and roll over in his bed, but did not wake up. Harry crept back over to the window and saw a feathery bundle resting on the windowsill. He reached out and carried it inside, which turned out to be another owl. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage, and let the owl in. It gulped down some water from the basin and hooted thankfully.

Harry noticed the roll of parchment tied to its talon. He carefully peeled it off, and recognized Ron Weasly's writing at once.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry we haven't got back to you. McGonagall's taken over as head of the Phoenix Club, and she's been getting us to set up all sorts of security stuff here before you come. Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin and Bill are here too._

_Dad says we could pick you up on Saturday at 4:00, if it's all right with the Muggles (We won't use the chimney this time!)._

_See you then!_

_Ron._

_(PS; Sorry about Errol. Fred & George are using Pig.)_

Harry glanced at his calendar. It was Thursday 19thth July. The day after tomorrow he'd be able to see Ginny again…

No, Harry cut off his train of thought. Don't think about that.

To distract himself, Harry went back to Slughorn's letter. Did they think he was just a kid? He was nearly seventeen! Fred and George left school early, and that was just to run a joke shop. Why couldn't he if it meant saving the entire world – Wizards and Muggles alike?

Harry lay back again on his bed. The moonlight coming through the curtains was very soothing, and there was a slight breeze from the open window. The soft hooting of Hedwig and Hermes lulled Harry back to sleep.

That morning, Aunt Petunia served Dudley three pieces of bacon, toast, coffee, and sausages. She gave Harry some lettuce, bread and water.

"Got some important clients coming to dinner on Saturday." Uncle Vernon announced. "If everything goes well, I'll have a big order for drills. I want you," He pointed his fork, laden with bacon. "To stay out of site. And no exploding puddings this time."

Harry only just stopped himself grinning. Last time Uncle Vernon had clients round, Dobby the house-elf had paid Harry a visit, and blew up a cream cake in the living room, in full view of everyone there.

"That reminds me. My friend Ron and his family," Uncle Vernon started to turn an interesting shade of raspberry. He hated any mention of the magical world, and the Weasly family completely demolished the Dursley's living room on their last visit.

"They said they would come and pick me up on Saturday. Don't worry, they promise to stay away from the chimney this time."

The colour in Uncle Vernon's face refused to diminish in colour.

"I'll write to them and ask them to use cars this time." Harry reassured him. Uncle Vernon's face began to slowly return to normal.

"Just make sure they come before five o'clock." He replied. "I don't want the Griffith's to see them."

"I will." Harry finished his lettuce, got up and went upstairs.

After writing a letter to Ron explaining why Uncle Vernon wanted them to drive and to come before five.

The next day dragged by. Uncle Vernon, who usually hated everything about magic and wizards, and went into a rage if anyone so much as mentioned the word, interrogated Harry continuously about the Weasleys, needing constant assurances that they would be coming soon the following day, and that Mr Weasly had a drivers license.

Aunt Petunia cleaned the entire house from top to bottom (More for the Griffiths than it was for the Weasleys) and scolded Harry for getting crumbs on his plate.

The day after, Harry got up early, and checked he had everything packed. His prize possessions, his Firebolt, the Marauder's Map, and his Invisibility Cloak, he packed separately from his school things – They would be easier to get to in case of an emergency. He dragged it downstairs and propped it up by the door. At four o 'clock, he, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were waiting in the living room. Dudley was hiding in his room; his last encounter with the Weasley family left him with a four-foot tongue.

Half past four came and went.

"They did say they'd be here before five, didn't they?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry for the umpteenth time.

"I told them specifically to come between four and quarter to five." Harry assured him, though he was starting to become quite worried. The Weasleys were not always on time.

Quarter to five came and went, and Uncle Vernon was beginning to pace the room. Finally, with five minutes to go, the doorbell rang.

"About time." Uncle Vernon muttered, as he went out to the door. "If they had come any later, I would have… Hello Richard!" Uncle Vernon came back into the room with a stout, short man in a suit, who was followed by a tall, thin lady with half-moon spectacles, and (To Harry's utter astonishment) a very dreamy looking Luna Lovegood.

Uncle Vernon was wearing a very wide smile, which he replaced with a look of absolute fury when he turned to Harry.

"Hello, Harry." Luna said dreamily. Uncle Vernon turned nonplussed to Luna, and then to Harry.

"You… you know her?" He growled.

"Yes, she…" Harry grinned at Uncle Vernon. "She goes to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon sat down heavily, and Aunt Petunia clapped her hands to her mouth. She stared at Mr Griffiths, who had turned his attention to Harry.

"Harry Potter?" He performed the familiar flick up to Harry's forehead, and then seized his hand.

"Wonderful to see you Harry, my niece has told me all about you. That situation in the Ministry of Magic… absolutely wonderful to meet you."

At that point the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get that." Harry hurried out to the hall, and opened the door to see a familiar face.

"Hello, Harry." Ron said, and walked in, closely followed by Fred, George and Ginny Weasley.

"Hi Harry." Ginny smiled at him. Harry felt the familiar sensation of his stomach doing back flips, but forced it down.

"Hello Ginny." He replied calmly. Ron followed Fred and George into the living room, and stopped at the site of Luna.

"Isn't that… no."

"Hello, Ronald." She replied, bored.

Harry laughed, but Ginny was giving them both a very sour look.

"Got your stuff, Harry?" Fred asked. "We'll, get it. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Aunt Petunia gave a little shriek as Harry's trunk flew up into the air and out the door. Harry turned to his Uncle and Aunt.

"So, I'll probably never see you again." Uncle Vernon relaxed somewhat on hearing this.

"Say goodbye to Dudley for me." He gave them a grin and walked out the door, leaving the Dursleys with a family of Wizards. He followed Fred and George to the black Ministry car driven by Ron's dad.

"Alright, Harry?" Mr Weasly greeted Harry jovially.

Once inside the car, Harry looked back at the house that had been his home for sixteen years. Never again would he have to return to number four, Privet Drive.

Discussion soon turned to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop that Fred and George ran in Diagon Alley. They were making nearly a thousand Galleons.

"We'll be able to pay you back soon." George whispered so Mr Weasley couldn't hear.

"No, don't worry about it." Harry hissed back.

Strangely, Ginny wasn't talking to him, and gave him very sour looks whenever he tried to make conversation.

"Ginny, what is it?" Ron asked finally, when she ignored Harry asking her about her OWLs.

"Why was Luna there?" She turned to Harry, her eyes blazing. "You just threw me off last year so you could get it off with her, did you?" Fred and George looked nonplussed; neither of them knew that Harry and Ginny went out with each other during the previous year.

Harry suddenly understood, and laughed. He explained about Uncle Vernon's meeting with Mr Griffiths, and that it turned out they were wizards, and Luna Lovegood was their niece.

By the time he had finished, the whole car was rocking with laughter. Mr Weasly, however, looked concerned.

"I can't believe your Uncle is that prejudiced against wizards." He said to Harry. "Usually muggles are fascinated by the wizarding way of life."

"Well, my Uncle isn't the usual muggle." Harry replied.

"Anyway, what did you get for your OWLs?" Fred turned back to Ginny. "You haven't told any of us."

"I only got them this morning." She replied. "I got Outstanding in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Exeeds Expectations in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, Acceptable in Herbology and Troll in Divination and History of Magic."

"Troll?" Ron repeated. "_Troll_?"

"Well, with Trelawney breathing down my neck every lesson how am I supposed to concentrate?" She replied. "And I never listen to Binns. I didn't have any Hermione to copy off, either."

Ron went slightly pink around the ears.

"Where is Hermione, anyway?" Harry asked. "Is she at The Burrow?"

"No, we're picking her up from her parent's house." Mr Weasley replied. "In fact… we're here now."

He stopped outside an old cottage with a thatched roof.

"Ron, Harry, could you go and help Hermione with her things?"

As Harry went up to the door and knocked the large brass knocker, a ball of orange fur shot out of the cat-flap, nearly tripping up Ron.

"Stupid thing." He hissed as the door opened. Hermione's mother stood in the doorway, wearing a blue apron over a pink shawl.

"Oh hello, you must be Ron. Hermione's told me all about you." She said brightly. "And you're Harry, of course. I do read the wizard newspapers now." She brandished a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from behind her back, which had a large photo of Harry on the front cover.

"Awful about Dumbledore. Great man. Never knew him, of course, but Hermione speaks very highly of him."

A large, bushy head appeared from behind Mrs Granger.

"Hi Harry, Ron." Hermione said. She dragged a large suitcase into view. It looked like it had been packed to the brim full of spell books; you could see odd pages sticking out through the corners.

"Could you hold this end, Harry? And you take this end, Ron." She dumped the heavy suitcase into her arms, so she was free to give her mother a last hug goodbye.

"Have a lovely summer, Hermione. And don't forget what we told you!" She called after them as they heaved Hermione's luggage to the car.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, once Mr Weasley had expanded the back seat to about five metres.

"Oh… nothing." Hermione went slightly pink, and was saved from Ron's interrogation by Fred's joke about the hag, the healer and the _mimbulus mimbletonia._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters involved in this story (Except for ones you don't recognize in that case go ahead and give me the credit!)

Arrival at The Burrow 

The trip to The Burrow was the best Harry had ever had. Fred and George showed them new products they were considering for their joke shop, one of which was an egg that bounced around the interior of the car and caused Mr Weasley to pull over on the motorway.

Hermione was absolutely shocked that Ginny had got two Trolls in her OWL, and reprimanded Harry for 'distracting' her at the end of term when she could have been revising.

"She might have scraped an A in Divination if you had only left her alone for a bit." She scolded Harry.

By the time they had arrived at The Burrow, Harry was extremely cheerful, and eager to try some of Mrs Weasley's cooking. So he was very surprised to be greeted by her in a cold and formal way, when she greeted Hermione with enthusiasm.

"Hermione, wonderful to see you again. You should really get an owl, the only way we can hear from you is return from Ron's letters."

"You could borrow Hedwig if you like." Harry suggested.

"Yes, well I'm not sure she would be wanting _that_ one." Mrs Weasly said, icily.

When she gave Harry a very cold look, and turned to go back inside, he turned to Mr Weasley for some explanation, but he looked just as confused as Harry felt.

That night at dinner, Mrs Weasley gave Harry only one helping of food, whereas she usually took advantage of the Dursley's ill treatment of him to force him to eat four helpings of everything, and took away his dessert before he was quite finished.

He voiced his fears to Hermione before bed.

"I don't know what's up with her. She's normally really friendly to you." She replied.

"I know." Harry pondered, thinking about what he could have done to offend Mrs Weasly. Maybe he had inadvertently stepped in something and spread it over her kitchen floor. "And what's she got against Hedwig?"

"I have no idea Harry." Hermione sighed. "By the way, would you tell Ronald to knock before coming into my room this summer?"

That morning Harry went down to breakfast after thoroughly checking his clothes for some sort of filth. Still, the only greeting he received from Mrs Weasley was a look that reminded him of Aunt Petunia. Fred and George were in deep conversation with Bill about their shop, and Tonks was talking to Moody about a new hairstyle she was considering. As Harry settled down to his cornflakes he glanced across at Lupin. He looked a lot younger, happier, than he had on the last occasions Harry had seen him. It was probably getting together with Tonks, Harry thought. Smiling to himself, he happened to glance at the Daily Prophet Mr Weasly was reading. The front cover had a picture of two stout witches in bright emerald robes, smiling. It read:

Mrs Broderick and Miss Liverspode went missing last night, on a trip to the London's West End, on an attempt to try and blend in with muggles. They were seen entering the Dominion Theatre at 11 o'clock last night, and were registered entering the theatre. However, they disappeared halfway through Act 2 and have not been seen since. A thorough search is being made of London, and anyone with information regarding the two elderly women we would ask to please come forward.

Mr Weasly caught Harry reading the paper.

"Yes, Amelia Liverspode. Barmy old women, always experimenting in her old shed. Had to arrest her myself once for charming a bar of soap to fly around the neighbourhood singing 'Yankee Doodle'. It's a blessing in disguise, I suppose. If the best story they can come up with for the front page is two witches disappearing, I suppose You-Know-Who's keeping quiet."

"Good news?" Harry asked.

"It's the calm before the storm, Harry. He'll make another move, jumping out of the shadows to take a vital piece of us until finally, we're in checkmate."

Harry gave him a long, hard look.

"Sorry, Ron beat me at chess the other night. How does that boy do it? The can use his pieces like the best…"

"For the last time mum, Harry is not taking advantage of me!"

Harry turned slowly, to see Ginny standing over her mother, fuming. Ron was giving the marmalade a look as if he would like to attack it with a large club, and Tonks was utterly perplexed. Mad-Eye however raised his eyebrows and gave Harry a small smile.

"Ginny, it's quite obvious what he's doing to you. He wants…"

"How would you know? Ginny exploded, and stormed out. Harry made to follow her, but was stopped by Bill.

"You stay away from her." He hissed, and stood up, following Ginny out. Mr Weasley gave Harry and apologetic look and hid behind his newspaper.

That afternoon, when he was sure Mrs Weasley had left, Harry sneaked into Ginny's room.

"Harry, I'm so sorry about mum." Ginny apologized. "She knew about Cho, so when you dumped me, she thought you were just using me up."

"How can she think that?" Harry sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"I know. I've tried to tell her the truth but she thinks it's just another lie you told me to look noble."

"This is stupid. Should I talk to her?"

"No. She'd rather curse you than look at you right now. Anyway, she liked Dean."

Harry told Ginny about his letter from Slughorn.

"He does have a point you know. Getting away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters was usually luck; you said it yourself. If you take your NEWTS, you'll be able to use some better curses against him."

"But that's a whole other year to wait." Harry said. "Who knows what sort of damage Voldemort could do by then?"

"Well…" Ginny took Harry's hand. "Whether Voldemort knows about us or not, I don't want to lose you."

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Ginny. His face was right up close to hers when he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. It flew down his spine, and Harry fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What did you do to him, mum?"

"It was just a little Copernicus charm. It didn't hurt him…"

"That much."

"You really have to make things up with Harry. You did say he was like another son to you."

"Yes, well there are too many sons in this house at the moment. Come on; let's leave him to it. Hermione, see if you can wake him up."

Harry heard the sounds of footsteps and the door closing. He risked opening one eye.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed. "You have to make things up with her, Harry. She'll be putting poison in your pumpkin juice next."

The next days of the summer were the worst he had spent at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley didn't let him out of the house, and scolded him for staying inside all day long. Bill was getting annoyed about the Copernicus charm on the house as well. Whenever Fleur came round, they couldn't so much as snuggle up on the sofa.

"Eet is unacceptable." She burst out one day. "Bill und I are getting married een a week, and ve cannot even kiss. Molly is far to suspicious of you, Harry."

The preparations of the wedding were getting underway. Lupin was to be Best Man, and Fred and George were to be Ring Bearers. Charlie had also come home for the remaining week and a half of the holidays. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all received their lists of equipment, and Mrs Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to collect their things. Harry had to watch out for her. If he were caught so much as looking at Ginny, he would be reprimanded so sharply that Harry felt he was back at the Dursley's. Finally, the day of the Wedding came.

"At least I have some decent Dress Robes to wear." Ron said to Harry as they put on their Dress Robes. Harry's jus fit him, as it had been 3 years since he had worn them last. Ron's fitted him perfectly, as Hermione had performed a tricky little engorgement charm on it. They all lined up in front of the fireplace when they were ready to leave. First Ron, then George, then Charlie took a pinch of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace, instantly being whisked away into the emerald flames. Harry then took a fingerful and threw it into the fire.

"We're going to Longtail Chapel, Harry." Mr Weasly said kindly, but stopped after a sharp look from Mrs Weasly. Harry got the impression that she hoped he would end up somewhere in Bristol. He stepped into the fire and said, clearly "Longtail Chapel."

He felt the familiar sensation of being sucked down a giant plughole. He closed his eyes tight and tucked his elbows in. Finally he felt his feet hit stone as he landed in the grate. He opened his eyes and stepped out. He was greeted by a marble courtyard filled with bustling Witches and Wizards. At then end of the courtyard stood a small stone chapel with large oak doors wide open, letting in the various guests.

"Weasley or DeLacour?"

Harry spun round to see an official looking Wizard dressed in bright purple robes and holding a clipboard and quill.

"Weasley family or DeLacour?" He asked again impatiently.

"Oh… I'm with the Weasleys, but I'm just a friend of the family." Harry replied.

"Right." He wrote something down on his clipboard and pointed his wand at Harry's chest. A red 'W' appeared on his robes.

"You're in seat 162. Hurry along, now!" He ushered Harry away, and went towards a group of foreign-sounding Witches struggling with the complexity a sign that read 'Toilet'.

Harry began to make his way towards the chapel, but two wizards hugged against the wall behind the chapel caught his eye. They were speaking in hushed tones and were frequently looking around to check no one was watching them. Harry hurried to the shadows and pulled out his Invisibility cloak from underneath his robes – he had brought it in case of an emergency - and threw it around himself. He crept over toward them. One had a W on his robes, the other a D. He was speaking in a French accent, and the other in a husky, proper voice.

"…And you're sure he's there?" The Frenchman whispered.

"Positive." Replied the other. "I receive word directly from one of his followers. He's there, in hiding."

"Why doesn't he come out for a direct attack? It would be glorious to have the old power back again."

"With Dumbledore gone he doesn't need to hurry. He has all the time in the world, and a hiding place could prove useful in the future."

"He doesn't need to hide like a cowardly snake!"

"Don't let him hear you badmouthing snakes. He has a certain… attraction toward them."

The hairs on Harry's neck stood up as he realised who they were talking about. He edged closer to hear more, but carelessly stepped on a twig. The two men span around as they heard the sound, but thankfully did not see Harry.

"It is too dangerous here." The Englishman muttered. "Too public. We'll meet again at the usual place."

They moved away from the chapel and blended in with the crowd. A few seconds later, they were gone. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and hid it again under his robes. As he again made his way towards the large oak doors, he pondered the meaning of their conversation. Could a Weasly really become a Death Eater? He supposed that they couldn't all be as friendly as Ron's family, but it was hard for him to accept the fact that one of his relatives was in league with Voldemort. He hurried up the stone steps to tell Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own any Harry Potter characters but I have J.K. Rowling's autograph !

(P.S the Ray Ellington Quartet were a real musical group)

The Wedding 

Harry made his way to seat 162, and found Ron and Charlie were sitting either side of him.

"What kept you?" Ron hissed. "Did Auntie Gwyneth stop you? I tell you that woman is as mad as…"

"Listen, I overheard something from a couple of Death Eaters. I'll tell you and Hermione about it after the ceremony."

Harry looked around the chapel. At the front of the chapel an old muggle vicar stood, clearly bemused by so many people in robes and pointed hats. The pews had been enlarged by magic, so the huge families of the Weaslys and the DeLacours could all squeeze in. There were many people here Harry did not recognize, although there were some he had seen when accompanying Mr Weasly to the Ministry of Magic. He saw Kingsley Shacklebolt a few rows ahead of him, a man Mr Weasley and Harry had once shared a lift with, he even saw Professor Flitwick on the DeLacour side, and standing by the entrance, utterly bemused by the hustle and bustle, was the unmistakable figure of…

"Hagrid!" Harry called out. Hagrid turned to see the source of the voice, and beamed when he saw Harry.

"'Ello, Harry!" Hagrid squeezed himself in next to Charlie. An elderly wizard went to ask Hagrid to move seats, but thought better of it and sat down next to an irritable looking Frenchman.

"Sorry Grawp couldn' come." Hagrid said to Ron. "I don' know whether yeh dad's invitation included him or not."

Harry couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief. Grawp was hardy the kind of giant to sit still for more than a minute.

"Any news?" Charlie whispered. Ron and Harry leaned in to hear.

"Nothin' yet." Hagrid replied. "He's pretty much gone in teh hidin' again. I'da though' with Dumbledore gone…"

Hagrid stopped to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Sorry. I shouldn' be sad. 'S been months now. Besides, it's a happy occasion. Bill 'n Fleur." Hagrid leaned in again.

"Don't suppose any of yeh's seen Madame Maxime, have yeh?"

"Shhh! It's starting!" Ron hushed them. They sat up again, the witch behind Hagrid craning her neck up to see. Bill and Lupin took their positions, Lupin looking a lot different in robes that weren't shabby, and his face looked happy and healthy. Bill looked nervous and very exited; he was almost shaking and couldn't stand still. Fred and George were standing to the side holding the cushions bearing the rings, looking for once solemn, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting in the front row, Mrs Weasley sobbing slightly.

Everyone quietened down, the organist began to play. Looking back, Harry could see Fleur and a brittle looking man that must be her father walking slowly up the aisle. Fleur was wearing robes that bore similarities to a traditional muggle wedding dress, except there was no veil. She looked extremely nervous, but was smiling happily. Her eyes flicked from relative to relative, she smiled slightly at Harry and Ron, and Ron turned a bright pink.

Finally, they reached the front of the chapel. The vicar began his speech, reading a few passages, and explaining the joys and virtues of matrimonial bliss. He came to the penultimate lines, and Bill and Fleur gazed into each other's eyes, the love between them apparent to everyone in the room.

"Do you, William Weasley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer and for poorer?"

Bill smiled. "I do."

The vicar turned to Fleur.

"And do you, Fleur DeLacour, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer and for poorer?"

Fleur smiled. "I do."

An 'Aaaaaaaaah' swept across the crowd.

"By the power invested in me by the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you…" A wizard official hurried up to the vicar and whispered something in his ear. The vicar gave him a strange look, but nodded.

"…Wizard and Witch. You may kiss the bride."

Bill leaned into Fleur and kissed her. The crowd applauded and cheered, getting on their feet. Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hagrid stood up with the rest of them, Hagrid roaring with enthusiasm, tears running down his face into his tangled beard. Mrs Weasley was crying so hard Mr Weasley had to hold her up to prevent her from fainting.

Bill and Fleur were looking so happy Harry was surprised light wasn't coming from their faces.

After the ceremony had finished, everybody went into the hall were a band had begun to play, and food had been laid out on tables. All the families reacquainted themselves with long-lost relatives, and got to know the other side of the marriage. The newly wedded couple were the centre of attention, being congratulated by every person, complimented on how nice they look, and giving them tips on a happy marriage. Harry had been spotted a few times, but for once no one seemed to be paying much attention to him. He found this a welcome relief to have someone else in the spotlight, and made his way over to where Hermione and Ginny were talking.

"Quite a ceremony, wasn't it?" Hermione asked Harry. "I mean, I wouldn't have minded being a bridesmaid, but all in all quite nice, wouldn't you say?"

Harry nodded, but he wasn't really listening. He was looking over at where Ron was talking to a very attractive girl. He was talking easily and laughing; entirely unlike the Ron that Harry knew. Harry staring at them drew Hermione's attention to them. Harry could see that she was forcing herself to stay calm.

"Who… who's that girl Ron's talking to?" She asked almost casually.

Ginny looked over to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, that's only our cousin Rosita."

"I'm not that sure it is." Harry replied as he watched Ron put his arms around her and kiss her. A look of disgust came across Ginny's face when she saw him, and Harry could clearly see that Hermione was controlling some dark desire that involved cursing Ron into a rubber duck. As they walked away, Harry turned back to the two girls.

"He was never really that close to her." Ginny was saying to Hermione. "I don't know what could have come over him. I mean she's our cousin!"

"Who's our cousin?" Ron appeared holding drinks. He dropped them when he received a sharp slap to the face from Hermione. The resulting crash drew the attention of the nearby crowd, but Hermione was still glaring at Ron.

"I think you're disgusting! I mean she's your cousin!"

"What were you thinking, Ron?"

"Couldn't you control yourself?"

After this outburst from Ginny and Hermione they stormed off, leaving Ron bright red with butterbeer all down his robes. The crowd continued chatting amongst themselves.

"Scourgify." Ron muttered, clearing up the drinks he had made. "Okay, what have I supposedly done now?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if she is your cousin…"

"If _who's_ my cousin? What are you talking about?"

"Rosita."

"Yes, what about her?"

"We saw you kiss her."

"Kiss her?" Ron took a step back, clearly revolted. "That's sick, she's my cousin!"

"That's what I just told you."

"I know! I didn't do it!"

"Well we all saw you."

"I was over at the bar getting drinks!"

Fred and George came over.

"Ron, you might want to control yourself." Fred said.

"Yeah, close family relations and all that. It is a bit sad." George added.

"I didn't do it!" Ron practically yelled.

"We all saw you. Look, if you don't want us to tell anyone, we won't."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we're off to give Bill some honeymoon tips."

Fred and George disappeared into the crowd, and Ron turned back to Harry.

"I didn't do it." He almost whimpered.

"Okay." Harry thought about all the times when Ron had believed him and stuck by him during their time at Hogwarts. It was the least Harry could do to stick with him now. "Okay. I believe you. But someone who looks very much like you kissed Rosita."

"It could have been Polyjuice potion."

"All that trouble just for a quick snog and make people think it was you?"

"Maybe they really don't like me."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Bride and Groom are about to cut the cake." A wizard called out for the band to stop and for everyone to gather around the table. Bill and Fleur were standing around the cake, which had a small, moving model of them slow dancing on top of it. Bill transfigured his wand into a knife and, both of them holding it, cut a slice of the cake. There was polite applause, and Bill began handing out slices to everyone. Harry and Ron each grabbed a plate and took a slice from Bill.

"I think it's better if I stayed away from Hermione and Ginny for a bit." Ron told Harry. "The expression 'turn the other cheek' might be a bit hard for me at the moment."

Harry nodded, and Ron went off into the direction of the bar. Harry went over to rejoin Hermione and Ginny.

"Can you believe Ron? He can't even show his face near us."

"He's probably gone off to see _her_."

Harry could see that this was not a good time to be arguing with the two girls, so he instead turned the conversation to the strange men he had seen lurking around the back of the chapel.

"Shouldn't we report them or something?" Hermione suggested.

"We don't have any evidence." Harry replied. "They'll never believe us unless we have firm proof."

"What about their Dark Marks?"

"Voldemort probably isn't using them anymore. They've exposed his followers too many times before; he might be using other ways of contacting them."

The conversation went on like this for a while, bringing up suggestions, but in the end they weren't going anywhere. The conversation was finally interrupted when the announcing wizard called out again.

"Everyone find a partner, and put your hands together for the Ray Ellington Quartet!"

The crowd applauded as a short, dark skinned man in purple robes went up to the stage. The musicians behind them began tuning their instruments. Harry instinctively went to go with Ginny, but she shook her head.

"You're the one who said that we can't be involved anymore." She said. "Even one dance might raise a few eyebrows."

"Besides," Hermione added. "One of Fleur's brothers has had his eye on her."

Harry laughed and turned away. He was looking for someone who might remotely be interested in dancing with him (preferably female) when Fleur approached him, bringing her sister Gabrielle.

"'Arry." She said in her throaty voice. "You remember my seester Gabrielle?" I 'hope you save a dance for 'er."

"Um…" The last time Harry had seen Gabrielle she had just been pulled from the bottom of the Black Lake in Hogwarts. He had to admit she looked better now in red dress robes and her blonde hair done up in curls. He shook his head to clear the Veela charm both Fleur and Gabrielle carried.

"Yeah, sure." Harry nodded. "Oh, congratulations by the way."

"Oh, 'Arry, you are too kind." Fleur swooped down and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Now, eef you will eexcuse me?"

Fleur left Gabrielle with Harry and went to join Bill on the dance floor. The lights dimmed, and the announcing wizards voice rang out yet again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newly wedded couple share their first dance."

The quartet began to play, and Ray Ellington began to sing. Fleur and Bill slow danced their way across the floor, gazing into one another's eyes. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked fondly at each other, and various couples around the hall gazed at the couple in the middle. Bills larger feet stepping in and out of Fleur's steps, and Fleur expertly leading. The two danced across the floor, love in each other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sniff!) Quite proud of my self after that ending.

Still don't own J.K. Rowling characters. Mild hint of Harry-Hermione.

Meetings 

Harry gazed at fleur and Bill dancing. The feelings for each other were obvious. Harry felt something stir inside him. He had never really thought about a serious relationship. Things with Cho and Ginny just seemed to… happen. Maybe it was about time Harry thought about settling down…

The music stopped and the crowd applauded politely. The announcing wizard went up to the microphone again.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, don't get settled. Find a partner and get dancing!"

Wizards and Witches bustled about trying to find someone their age whose nose wasn't off-centre. Gabrielle, who was still standing by Harry, took his arm and led him into the centre of the floor. Struggling to remember his last dance, three years ago, Harry placed his right arm on Gabrielle's side, and took her right hand in his left. As other pairs corrected their positions, the band finished tuning their instruments and prepared for the next song. Ray Ellington stepped down from the microphone and sat next to the bass. He pulled a pair of bongos onto his lap and began beating out a rhythm. The rest of the quartet played along in a jazzy tune. As the other couples began dancing, Harry braced himself and began to lead Gabrielle around the room. Amazingly, Harry's feet did not come into contact with hers, and he began to enjoy the music as he danced. As he looked over Gabrielle's shoulder, he saw Ron (supposedly) dancing with Rosita. They were gazing into each other's eyes almost with as much soppiness as Fleur and Bill. There was something about Ron that Harry found disturbing. Almost as if there was something missing…

"So, 'Arry," Gabrielle drew Harry's attention back. "I 'eard about Dumbledore. I'm sorry. He vas a good man. I'm sure Hogwarts vill find another 'eadmaster." Harry nodded absent-mindedley. Gabrielle didn't seem to be disturbed at all by the fact that someone had died. She must be about 11 now; perhaps starting at the French Wizarding School Fleur went to. The war seemed to be giving everyone a hardened perspective, looking at death as something everyday. Why such sweet, innocent little girls should be part of this, Harry had no idea. Such pretty ones, too…

Harry almost stumbled, and shook his head of the Veela charm. Gabrielle must be trying to use it on him. Even quarter-veelas must have powerful charms. A little voice in the back of Harry's mind seemed to be whispering to him. What would be so bad about her? She's not really a little girl, and besides it would be a good cover for Ginny. Gabrielle smiled at him, and stretched up to him. Harry leaned in to kiss her…

Suddenly, another couple bumped into them. Harry turned to see Bill and Fleur dancing next to them.

"Hi, Harry." Bill said, roughly. Harry was angry for a moment that they had interrupted them, but then remembered the Veela magic. He was disgusted at himself for almost falling into the trap. He turned to Bill again, and saw that he had changed since the last time he had seen him up close. From the seats in the chapel, he had looked so ordinary, but now Harry saw him up close, he saw that Bill indeed looked more wolf-like. His two eyebrows had joined to form one, and Harry could swear he could see some small hairs protruding from the palms of his hands. Harry wondered how he was getting along being a werewolf. Harry noticed Fleur giving Gabrielle a cold look, and Gabrielle returning it with a sulky one. Fleur was probably scolding her for using her Veela powers.

The music stopped, and everyone stopped dancing where they were. Fleur took Gabrielle off with her, and Harry turned to look at Ron and Rosita again. They were nowhere to be seen, but he did see Hermione hurry over to him.

"Oh, Harry, can I dance with you for the next song please? There's a cousin of Ron's who seems to be after something from me."

"Sure." Harry replied. "How's Ginny getting along?"

"I didn't see her dance with anyone. I saw Ron and Rosita again, though." Harry sighed. He wasn't even going to try defending Ron's case right now. Maybe when they were back at the Burrow. Harry's eye went to the stage, where Mr Weasly was talking with Ray. He seemed to be asking if he could use one of the guitars for the next song, and the singer was reluctantly agreeing. Mr Weasly took the guitar, hung the strap around him and went up to the microphone. He coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're all having a good time." He coughed again, nervously. "I'm going to play a muggle song for you now, it's a style they call 'rock 'n' roll'." He said something to the band, and waited for everyone to get ready.

"I heard him practising earlier." Hermione said. "He's quite good, actually. He does get a bit over exited, though."

Mr Weasly played a few practice chords on the guitar, and then launched into a song. The quartet followed him and some of the couples began dancing, nervously, but some getting the hang of the style. Harry and Hermione joined them and span around each other. Mr Weasley burst into song;

"Way down in Louisiana

Down in New Orleans

Way back up in the woods

Among the Evergreens

There stood a long cabin made of earth and wood

Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode

He never ever learned to read or write so well

He could play the guitar just like he's ringin' a bell

Go go

Go Johnny go, go

Go Johnny go, go, go

Go Johnny go, go

Go, Johnny B. Goode"

Harry was starting to have fun; he even picked up Hermione and swung her about. Other couples were getting into the swing; Mrs Weasley didn't even look reproachful that her husband was on stage singing. Mr Weasley was completely into it, rocking as he played, and his singing wasn't all that bad. Harry had never listened to much music when he was at the Dursleys, other than heavy metal thumping through the walls as Dudley played his CDs. However, Harry was getting quite a taste for rock 'n' roll.

As he and Hermione danced, Harry saw Rosita sitting at a table, alone, crying. He turned back to Hermione. "Did you see…?"

Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry. It was such a shock that Harry almost tripped over his own feet. Hermione had never kissed him properly before. Harry had always thought of her like a sister, nothing more. But now, she seemed to be taking things further. As she pulled away, Harry stood there for a second, staring at her. She had a sly smile on her face, and seemed to be looking over his shoulder. He turned to see what she was looking at, and saw Ron standing across the floor, holding another tray of drinks. He had a look on his face similar to that which he had when he saw Harry kiss Ginny for the first time. But this time it did not turn to one of acceptance, but to one of fury and anger. He took one of the drinks (A small glass with a brown coloured substance in it) and gulped it down. He staggered away, barely keeping the tray steady. Harry turned back to Hermione. "What was…?"

"Sssh!" She interrupted him. Mr Weasley had stopped playing, and the crowd was applauding tremendously. Hermione took Harry's arm and led him off the floor and towards the door. She pulled him through it and outside into the brisk evening air. She led Harry behind a nearby bush and pulled him down. She began kissing him again and put her arms around him. Harry pulled away.

"Hermione, what're you doing?"

"Well, I figured that if you're not with Ginny anymore, then maybe you and I could…"

Harry shook his head. He had known Hermione for six years, and in all that time they had been close friends, but no hint of anything else had crossed between them. There was absolutely no reason for Hermione to come onto him now. Unless…

"Oh, I see what's going on here. You're trying to get back at Ron."

"What?" Hermione was uneasy for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You saw Ron with someone else, so you're trying to get _back_ at him by getting _together_ with me."

Hermione put her hands over her face. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry." She looked back at him. There was a tear sprouting in her eye. "But, last year Ron really seemed like he wanted to get together with me. But now, he's with Rosita. I mean she's his _cousin_!" She started to sob slightly. "I mean, if he chooses his own cousin over me, then what does that say about… about… Oh, God." She put her arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder. Harry put his arms around her and comforted her. They sat there for a moment, her crying into his shoulder. After a while, she sat up and wiped her eyes, and Harry held her by her arms.

"Look," He said. "I know Ron, and you do as well. There's no way he'd just dump you like that. He came up to me after you saw him, and he really had no idea what was going on. Just listen to what he has to say."

Hermione sniffed and stood up. "You're right." She said. "I was stupid. I'll talk to him." Harry stood up and put his arm around her and they went inside.

Ron was waiting for them by the door.

"Okay, what's going… Hermione have you been crying?" He turned angrily to Harry. "What have you done to her?" Harry let go of Hermione and Ron took her. "You'd better go Harry. I'll explain"

Harry nodded and let them alone. He went and sat at a table and rested his head in his hands. What a night. He had seen a wedding, almost kissed the bride's sister, comforted Hermione and seen Mr Weasley play Johnny B. Goode. And to think in a month he'd be off to Godric's Hollow and searching for Voldemort's final Horcrux.

Harry looked up. The night must have got to him. Everything looked blurry, and everything seemed to be slowing down.

He jumped up. Everything _was_ blurry, and time seemed to have stopped. No one was moving, and everything was silent. Harry looked around. There was no movement anywhere. Suddenly, a tall, thin, hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. The hood hid almost all of the white, gaunt snakelike face beneath it. Harry instinctively drew his wand.

"Don't even try it, Potter." Voldemort sneered in his cold, high-pitched voice. "I'm not really here. I'm only here to talk." He withdrew his hood and dropped his cloak. He sat at the bar and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Sit down, Harry. I don't want to kill you. I need you for something."

Harry slowly lowered his wand and approached Voldemort. He sat at the bar opposite the dark wizard. "There, that's better. Now, let us talk." Harry folded his arms. He believed that Voldemort didn't want to kill him; if he did he would have done so already. Maybe he really was needed for something.

"Now, Harry. As you know, Dumbledore is dead. And he left you with the wish that you would find my final three Horcruxes." Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"Three? There are four left."

"No, Regulus did indeed destroy the Horcrux he stole from me. That's who R.A.B is, by the way. Regulus Angeles Black. Your beloved godfather's younger brother. He turned traitor and stole my locket. I never knew how he got past my test. The same way you did, I presume."

Harry sat there, listening. Voldemort seemed to know a lot about what had happened on the night of Dumbledore's death. Harry wondered how much else he knew.

"I know everything else, Harry." Harry started. Voldemort _could_ read his mind! Which meant he knew everything Harry knew.

"Yes, I do know everything." Voldemort leant over the bar to him. "I can feel everything you feel. I can see everything you see. There's nowhere for you to hide. Your only choice is to join me, and help me in my quest."

"I'll never join you! You killed my parents!"

"I kill many people, Harry. It was nothing personal. You were a threat to me; I had to dispose of you. Your parents got in the way. Which proved to be my downfall."

"You're a monster!" Harry got up and pointed an accusing finger at Voldemort. "You kill anyone who gets in your way! You don't think about other people's lives! All you care about is making yourself immortal!"

"Harry, my quest is for the benefit of all mankind! If I unlock the secret, then it will help everyone! There will be no more death, pain or suffering! A few people dying is a necessary sacrifice if it means all of humanity becoming immortal!"

"I can't believe you're talking to me about benefiting humanity! You're mad."

"On the contrary, Harry, my sight has never been clearer. Even in the old days, I couldn't see the true meaning of what I was doing. But now, I know what I need to do. Will you help me, Harry? In my quest for perfection?"

"No! I don't believe you're even asking me!"

"You have no other choice, Harry!" Voldemort stood up and moved towards Harry. "I have the power to kill you, and all your friends. Even the one you love."

The hairs went up on the back of Harry's neck. He knew about Ginny.

"Yes, she is in my power. If you don't join me, I'll wipe her out like a bug."

Harry felt fear for Ginny. More than he had ever felt before. If he lost Ginny, then he would collapse. He would fold under Voldemort's control.

But if he gave up, then all hope would be left. The prophecy said that it was up to Harry to kill Voldemort. If he didn't then Voldemort would kill him. That was what the prophecy said.

"No." Harry stepped back. "I won't join you. You'll just have to find another pawn for your games."

Voldemort's expression turned sour, but then he smiled.

"No matter. You'll see my point of view soon enough. If you ever change your mind, just shout."

Voldemort faded away, and everything returned to normal. The crowd was chattering amongst themselves, and Harry could feel a breeze coming from the open door. Voldemort had come to talk to him. What did that mean? Was he in fear of losing? Was he afraid of Harry as an opponent? Only time would tell, Harry thought.


End file.
